The Secret of Friendship (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Nya: The Secret of Friendship Freezing of the Great Lake/Twilight and Snowblossom confront Flutterfrost (At the Great Lake, Rainbow Dash is doing a flying trick to Diamond Spark) Rainbow Dash: Diamond, watch how I did the Sonic Rainboom! The history that the Never-Realm has never seen! Diamond Spark: Rainbow Dash, I cannot wait to see the sonic rainboom you did! (Rainbow Dash starts to fly and then he saw Boreal in the sky.) Rainbow Dash: What the?! (Boreal flies toward the village while warning Diamond.) Diamond, there's a dragon behind you! Diamond Spark: Oh, no! (She flies away to the Great Lake.) Better warn the others, Rainbow Dash! (In the Great Lake, Uthaug and Boma try to break the ice.) Uthaug: Uh. You're doing it wrong! Let me try. (He takes the ice breaker.) Boma: The ice is just too thick! Uthaug: (Scoffs.) Too thick for you, maybe, but I'm stronger. Boma: Ugh, everyone knows I'm the strong one, Uthaug, if I can't do it, you don't have a chance. Uthaug: What are you talking about? Look at my muscles, I don't even want to flex. I like these clothes! (Three Yuhidae foals came home with the fish they caught.) "Emerald Bliss": So, you caught the fish? "Caramel Butter": Yes, we did! Let's ask the Fire Maker! "Bluebell Winter": Uh, a dragon? "Caramel Butter": Bluebell? Are you okay? "Bluebell Winter": An Ice Dragon! Let's get out of here! (The three Yuhidae foals escapes from the Ice Dragon. Later, Amethyst Dream and Nebula Night saw at the watchtower that the dragon is headed by.) Amethyst Dream: (Gasp.) Oh, my. That's a dragon! Everypony, seek shelter! Yuhidae Ponies and Ice Fishers: (Screams in panic.) Pinkie Pie: What's all the screaming?! (Rainbow Dash came at the Mane Four and Spike.) Rainbow Dash: There's a dragon, and it's heading towards the village! Rarity: No, no! We need everyone to get inside. Spike: But I can! Because I can breathe more fire than that dragon! Applejack: But Spike, your breathing is unable to do that in the cold! Spike: Oh, come on! If anybody does where the Fire Maker went, if you say a dragon with breathing problems won't solve! (The Ninja and Akita came towards the Mane Five and Spike.) Lloyd: Girls! Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom has been captured! Rest of the Mane Six: (Gasp.) Spike: Who are they? Zane: The Blizzard Samurai! Princess Luna warns them that it is a trap! Lloyd: Now, Vex finally caught my companion, and I lost her! Rainbow Dash: We gotta get them back! Rarity: How? We'll never catch up! Applejack: And we got no way to defeat those Ice Samurai. Krag: No! Jay: (Gasps.) What was that? (Krag growls.) Nya: A dragon! Cole: Looks like it's heading for the village! (As Boreal arrives at the village, a child was shocked.) Child #2: What was that? Rainbow Dash: Get inside, all of you. (Boreal starts freezing the village. Kai grabs one of the children.) Spike: Run! (They take off, running. Spike starts to follow them but stops. He tries to summon his Fire.) You can do it, you can do it! Come on, Spike, come on! Come on, come on! Come on! (Just as Boreal freezes the path, Spike dodges and turns around. He sees some of the Ice Fishers frozen.) Lloyd: Oh, no! (He hears more cries and spots Sorla, Uthaug, and Boma running away.) Sorla: Run! Lloyd: Take that, beast! (Boreal deflects his powers, as Boreal freezes more Yuhidae Ponies.) Sapphire Velvet: Stand bac- (She was encased in ice by Boreal.) Rarity: Nooo! Pinkie Pie: Uh, Kai? Kai: Leave it to me. (He went to the village and finds out more Yuhidae Ponies are frozen.) Spike, watch out! (He dodges attack from Boreal.) Sorla, hold my hand! (He runs up to them and reaches out his hand to Sorla, just as the ice encases her.) Sorla! No. No, no, no. (Boreal continues freezing the village and Kai jumps on a rooftop of a cabin, trying to distract it.) Here, over here! (Boreal turns around and Kai starts up his Fire.) Spike, let's do this! (They manage to create a weak shield and uses it against Boreal's ice, but gets knocked off of the roof.) Whoa-ahh! Spike: Ahhh!! (Finished with the job, Boreal heads back to the Castle of Ice.) Kai: Unh. (He gets up, groaning, and gasps at the sight of the frozen village.) No. Anyone? Is anyone there? (After walking around and finding out he is the only one left, Kai sits down, defeated.) Applejack: Hello, is anypony there? Pinkie Pie: They are all frozen?! Rarity: No! All the villages around here is frozen!! Jay: Kai! Cole: Are you alright? Kai: I couldn't do anything... to stop it. I-I tried, but... (Sighs.) my Elemental Powers weren't strong enough. I... I-I couldn't stop it. Spike: So as I. I am breathless because of the weather. Rarity: Oh, Spikey-Wikey! Are you okay? That is an intermediate distress! Nya: (She looks away and spots Sorla.) Sorla! (She runs over to her, listening for her heartbeat, and starts beating on the ice.) Jay: Nya, you can't help her. Nya: We have to! We have to find a way! Cole: Nya, he's right. Rainbow Dash: Diamond! (She listens her heartbeat, and starts kicking on the ice.) We gotta do something to save her! Kai, what did you do? Kai: I was supposed to protect them. And I failed. (Krag looks at the frozen Ice Fishers.) Jay: They're not dead, Kai. They're frozen. We'll find a way to help them. I promise. Nya: How? Cole: The Ice Emperor. He did this. Kai: Then maybe it's time we took the fight to him. Zane: I believe he's not the one. The Dazzlings are also at the Castle of Ice. Nya: What do you have in mind? Kai: Lloyd wanted us to distract the Ice Emperor. To give him a chance to sneak in and find Fluttershy. What better way to distract him than to find the Land Bounty, fix it up, and drive it through his front door? Cole: You know, when I suggest things like that, everyone thinks I'm bonkers. But I like it. Lloyd: Looks like everyone is ready, except... (She looks at Akita, sadly.) Akita. Is anything wrong? Akita: That's the same thing the dragon froze the village, even my brother, Kataru! Lloyd: You will never worry about Kataru and your family members, Akita. Cole: How can you do this?! When we were first sent to the Never-Realm, we thought that we are the only survivors! And now, we are the only survivors left! Lloyd: (Sigh.) I think we better came up with a solution. All of us are panicking! Cole, you think you lose Traveller's Tea, and we trapped in the realm for good! Applejack: But, we got the leaves from the Traveller's Tree, get it. Lloyd: All our pressures when we set to rescue Fluttershy was intense! There's no way we can handle this! The Great Lake, Snowyside Town and the Formling Village got frozen by a dragon, Twilight and Snowblossom got captured by the Blizzard Samurai, and the mech... is eventually destroyed. It's all our fault. We've gone soft. We failed. (The Ninja, Akita and Krag glared at Lloyd, sadly.) Nya: (Nya pats on Lloyd's shoulder.) Lloyd, don't be too negative about yourself. We are still friends. Zane: Yeah, I was accompanying you to the Castle of Ice with the wolf Formling. Akita: And I apologize you for deceiving me. Lloyd: You guys are helping me, but all my negativity in my mind kills me! We need a break, guys. Let's go somewhere to calm ourselves down. (The Ninja and Akita left the village, leaving Krag and the ponies behind.) Rarity: We need to tell Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals. They know what to do. (Back at the Castle of Ice, Twilight and Snowblossom is surprised that Zane is the Ice Emperor.) Twilight Sparkle: Zane? I-I don't understand. How is this possible? Ice Emperor: What did you call me? Twilight Sparkle: Zane! Your name is Zane! Don't you remember? (He takes a step forward and the two Blizzard Warriors block him with their spears.) Vex: Step back. You are addressing the Ice Emperor. Princess Snowblossom: I thought you say you are going to rescue Fluttershy! Ice Emperor: Fluttershy? Well, she is now my companion now! Twilight Sparkle: Companion? Unlikely story, Ice Emperor. What did you do to Fluttershy? Ice Emperor: I didn't meant to kill her. I meant to befriend her. Twilight Sparkle: (He pushes against the spears.) Think, Zane. Try to remember. You are with Fluttershy and you destroy the Rainbow Generator. Then I realised you are vanishing along with Fluttershy to this realm! Vex: Don't listen to him. He lies! Twilight Sparkle: It's the truth. (He pushes against the spears again.) Ice Emperor. Do I want to see her or not. Ice Emperor: (Raises an eyebrow.) Who? Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! She is the one got captured. Where is she? Fluttershy: Did I mentioned my name? (Fluttershy came, but she was corrupted by the Ice Emperor.) Vex: Allow me to introduce you this friend, Flutterfrost! Flutterfrost: I will destroy Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom, and we will have to take over the Never-Realm! Ice Emperor: Yes! Finish them! Vex: He seeks to deceive you. To confuse you. Let me deal with him, my Lord. (Bows.) Princess Snowblossom: Fluttershy, why are you an Alicorn Ice demon? Why are you working with Vex? Flutterfrost: I don't know why I am trusted. Vex is my loyal advisor. And then, the Ice Emperor is is my new boyfriend. So, stay away from it! Twilight Sparkle: You didn't love for the Ice Emperor, you love Discord the most. Flutterfrost: Discord? Twilight Sparkle: The draconequus that spreads chaos of all of Equestria! Do you remember the time we faced against the Legion of Doom? Or remember the time we defeat the Pony of Shadows? Flutterfrost: What? I didn't heard of that. Twilight Sparkle: (She sees the Forbidden Scroll in the Ice Emperor's hand and recalls the moment when Fluttershy was banished to the Never-Realm.) Zane. You were holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu when it happened. It-It must have corrupted you somehow. How long have you been here, Zane? How long have you been holding that? Ice Emperor: Many... decades. Twilight Sparkle: (Surprised.) Decades? Time must be different here. I don't understand how but-but... Zane, the Scroll has corrupted you, corrupted Fluttershy and your power. You have to put it down! (He tries to get closer to the Ice Emperor, but is stopped by the Blizzard Warriors.) Vex: He seeks the scepter! Flutterfrost, get her! Flutterfrost: (She uses magic on Twilight.) Don't touch the Ice Emperor's scepter! Twilight Sparkle and Princess Snowblossom: (Gasp.) Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to him, Fluttershy! This isn't you! You're a good person! You're my friend. You have to trust me. Tell the Ice Emperor to put it down! Vex: (Turns to the Ice Emperor triumphantly.) See?! He desires it for themselves. (He points at Twilight and Snowblossom.) Flutterfrost, seize them! (The Blizzard Warriors point their spears at the two Alicorns and advance menacingly, forcing him to back away nervously. Then they try to attack him.) Twilight Sparkle: No! (She leaps through the spears and lands on the ground, standing guard. He kicks one of the Warriors and back-flips. Grimfax approaches behind him, but is quickly thrown to the ground. Princess Snowblossom: Twilight, look out! (Twilight uses the magic on the other Warrior's spear and whips him around before leaping past a surprised Vex and lunges at the Ice Emperor, only to be blasted by his corrupted Ice. Snowblossom is thrown to the ground and loses consciousness.) Ah! Ugh! Twilight Sparkle: Snowblossom! Flutterfrost: Ice Emperor, steal the Alicorn magic from the two of the Alicorns! We want power! Ice Emperor: As you wish. (He steals magic from the two Alicorns.) Twilight Sparkle: (Struggles.) Nooo. Princess Snowblossom: My powers! (Groans.) Ice Emperor: Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! Vex: (Turns to the Ice Emperor.) Behold his treachery. One moment he speaks of friendship, and the next he tries to steal your scepter. (One of the Warriors pokes Twilight Sparkle cautiously.) Allow me to destroy them, my Lord! Ice Emperor: (Narrows his eyes slightly.) Lock them in the dungeon. Vex: But, my Lord! Ice Emperor: You heard me! (He slams his scepter down.) Vex: You heard the Emperor. (He points at Twilight and Snowblossom.) To the dungeon with him! (The Blizzard Warriors drag Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom off. Vex is still upset with the Ice Emperor's decision and Grimfax is reflecting on everything that happened.) The Ninja cheering up Lloyd/Twilight and Snowblossom meet Kataru (At the cabin, Akita was lying down, thinking of what to do to stop the Ice Emperor.) Akita: What in the world is going on there? I lost my friends, I lost my family and I lost my home. What am I going to do? (The camera moves to Akita's belly and zooms in to the the Land Bounty at the Intestinal Micro-Realm. The Ninja were resting inside the Bounty to calm down.) The Ninja: (Sigh.) Jay: Brobrogoo-goo. Nya: This is hopeless. We failed to solve the mission. Kai: You're right, sis. Things are not going right at all. Cole: Now we are stressed on what we can handle the things right. Lloyd: People who are soft are more likely to have stress. I was thinking negatively due to the destruction we caused. And I'm feeling depressed, because of us. Kai: That's why we need some rest, to calm ourselves down. The Intestinal Micro-Realm is a perfect place to have a quiet mind. Lloyd: Thanks for a suggestion, Kai. But still, negativity is all inside me. We are unable to solve our problems. We were defeated. I lost the fight against the Overlord, I lose my powers, my friends were gone, and I still cannot help it at all. One day we will all be frozen by the Ice Emperor. The fate of our team is likely going to happened. (He covers himself up with a blanket.) Zane: (He removes the blanket.) Oh, Lloyd. Don't push yourself hard. We made it in that way. Even when we are trapped in the surrounded lava before P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer rescued us, there is still possible to survive, again. Lloyd: But, Zane. I'm not in the mood. Nya: Cheer up, Lloyd. You can't be depressed all the time. Whenever I am sad, I always sip a nice cup of green tea to feel my nerves calm. Cole: Sometimes, music always soothe my mind. Jay: Or maybe, playing a video game will also calm yourself down, if you are stressed. Zane: Sometimes reading a book will always get back in the positive zone, meaning that you are calming yourself down. Kai: There is plenty of ways to calm ourselves down Lloyd. That's why we decided to rest inside the Land Bounty, while looking at the scenery at this Micro Realm, filled with villi and glowing dust. Lloyd: (Sigh.) You guys have suggestive ways to calm myself down. But still I'm not in the mood. Zane: Perhaps, we can ask the microbes. They will know what to do. Nya: Good idea, Zane. Talking to someone is the best way to calm yourself down. I think the little microbes will cheer you up from your downside of your emotions. Get it, Lloyd. Lloyd: Okay then. (The Ninja are swimming towards the Ileum Reef and found some microbes.) Nishe: Whoa! You scared me! What are you doing here? Nya: Hi, Nishe! Lloyd was in the depressed mood, so you could talk to him for a little while. Nishe: Oh, Lloyd. You're feeling down aren't you? Lloyd: Kinda. Nishe: I was sad too. But in order to feel happy, some view of the Ileum Reef will work for me. Or you can spend more time hanging out with the other microbes just in case. Lloyd: Really, but it kills my positivity. Zane: Then what Nishe said is right. I know microbe that Lloyd always talk to. Jay: You know it. The Ninja sans Lloyd: Shylie! (The scene cuts to Shylie drinking hot prebiotic drink to soothe her mind.) Shylie: (Sighs.) Nice hot drink to soothe my emotions is sure relaxing. It's good to be warm inside here. Jay: Oh, hi Shylie. Shylie: Oh, hello Ninja. How are you doing here. I was learning how to calm down. Kai: Yeah, Lloyd was in a little depression going on, maybe we could ask her something. Shylie: Sure, have some yoghurt chips to snack on. Cole: Gross, but thanks! Shylie: Lloyd, I heard you have been gone having depression. What happened? Lloyd: We were blamed that we couldn't able to save the Never-Realm on time. And my companion has be captured by the Ice Emperor. Shylie: Oh, I see. Maybe I will tell you a little story. When I was playing my favorite game proball, y'know the best ball game in this Micro Realm, I was critically injured when Chiru accidentally kicked it to me. (The microbes are playing proball, but Chiru kicks the ball to Shylie but accidentally injured her.) Shylie: Ow! The microbes: Shylie! Shylie: Then, I was aided with my microbes help. I was depressed because of being left out.